Consumption of video content used to be a rather straightforward affair. Local television broadcasters transmitted signals over the airwaves, and televisions with antennas tuned them for display. As advances in technology came, similar advances in demand came. Community access television (CATV) expanded the reach of television into more rural areas, and Internet technology increased the demand for transmission of data and other content, in addition to video content. Development of new types of consumption devices, such as mobile telephones, mobile televisions and personal computers, increased the complexity of any system hoping to support those different types of devices. As we become more and more connected, our demand for data steadily increases, placing an increased strain on the information delivery infrastructure. There will always be an ever-present need for improved data transmission efficiency, and increased bandwidth.